


It's A Wedding Episode

by JadziaDaxLover



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadziaDaxLover/pseuds/JadziaDaxLover
Summary: Glimmer really doesn't want to get set up on a date by her Aunt Casta, and Adora is only too happy to help.





	1. Chapter 1

Relaxing in silence was not something Adora was very familiar with, but she was trying now with Glimmer in her room while watching her paint her nails when Glimmer turned to her suddenly to say something.

“Adora I need you to do me a huge favor.” said Glimmer with a wide and pleading smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye.

“Anything!” Adora said, “I’m sure it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Glimmer looks like she really needs something, and Adora would do whatever she asked.

“So let me explain, you know how Spinnerella and Netossa are getting married next week? Well I was planning on going, but my Aunt Casta sent me a letter, I read them but I don’t always reply, saying she’s  _ also _ going, which isn’t why I’m asking you this,” Glimmer was starting to ramble on a bit, but Adora didn’t rush her, she liked listening to her talk.

“Anyway, she sort of implied in the letter that she wants to set me up with one of Spinnerella’s nieces who’s going to the wedding too, since she correctly assumed I don’t already have a date aaaand I was wondering if you would pretend to be my girlfriend so she doesn’t try that?” Glimmer said the last part quickly without looking her in the eye, and had a deep blush forming on her pretty face all the way up to her forehead.

_ Ah _ , Adora thought,  _ An undercover mission. _ She too, had been invited to the wedding, and the brides-to-be had been such an enormous help in their last battle with the Horde that she knew she wanted to attend. She had been nervous, because weddings must have some etiquette rules of their own that she doesn’t know, but she was already going to ask Glimmer for help with all of that anyway. Going as her date would only be a bonus.

Glimmer was starting to look panicked, Adora realized she still hasn’t answered her.

“Of course Glimmer! I assumed I would be going with you since I got an invite too. But how exactly does pretending to be your girlfriend work?” Adora asked, slightly confused.

Glimmer smiled excitedly, took her hand in both of hers and said, “Oh, thank you so much Adora! And don’t worry, we just need to act like a couple in front of my Aunt, holding hands and stuff. It’ll be a breeze! Now I have to go actually write a letter back to her to let her know I already have a date, I’ll be back soon so we can start preparing for the wedding.” With that she leaned away from her and disappeared in a shower of sparkles. 

Adora smiles and stands back up to find something to do now that she was alone.

Suddenly Glimmer appears again in front of her with a smile on her face and quickly wraps her arms around her.

“Thank you again so much! See you in a bit again.” She’s gone again and it hits Adora that her face feels very warm all of a sudden.

She doesn’t have time to wonder what that’s about, she needs to start strategizing for her date.

******************************

Adora walks briskly through the halls of the castle with a look of determination on her face when she spots a guard.

“Hey! Have you seen Bow around anywhere? I need to ask him something.”

“He just passed by a few minutes ago, he said he’s heading to the armory to see what kind of arrows Princess Glimmer has stashed away in there.” She says, and she goes back to her monitoring of the halls.

“Thank you!” Adora waves her goodbye even though she isn’t looking at her anymore and walks quickly to the armory to catch up with Bow.

  
  
  


“Hey Bow! Can I get your help with something?” Adora’s face is slightly flushed, and she doesn’t know why she’s suddenly so nervous to ask Bow for help, but it feels like he knows everything sometimes, and he’s never let her down.

“Yeah of course Adora, what do you need?” Bow says with a toothy smile on his face.

“Can we talk somewhere in private?” 

He looks worried, agrees to follow her “Yes! Let’s go.”

With that she leads him out of the armory and out of the castle, to a secluded corner of the court yard.

“So what’s so important you didn’t want anyone to hear us?” Bow says, still obviously worried.

“Okay so you know a lot about stuff that I don’t know about and Glimmer asked me for help and I couldn’t say no because she really needed my help”

“What’s wrong with Glimmer? Why does she need help?” He’s looking more worried with every word that comes out of her mouth.

“It’s nothing life threatening so don’t worry! She just has to have a date to the wedding, you know Spinnerella and Netossa right? Their wedding, or her aunt is going to try to set her up with one of Spinnerella’s nieces and she really doesn’t want that, so she asked me to pretend to be her girlfriend and go as her date, but I don’t know how girlfriends act! Glimmer said we should hold hands and we already do that, but what else should I do? I want to be convincing for Casta so I don’t disappoint Glimmer so please help me and tell me what I’m supposed to do because I have no idea and I am WAY more nervous now than I was when I said I would do it.” Adora gasps for breath and her cheeks are red as she waits for Bow to answer, his face has transformed from one of worry to delight.

“There’s no need to be nervous! So you need me to help you be Glimmers girlfriend?” He’s grinning widely and looking at her like she’s just handed him tickets to the next Makers convention.

“Um, yes that’s what I need, will you help me? Please? I’ve never dated anybody and I really want to help Glimmer.” Her eyes are wide and now she’s the one who’s worried.

“You know everyone is going to be at that wedding, you’re sure you wanna tell everyone you and Glimmer are dating just to trick Casta?” Bow asks her, like that’s even something she has to think about.

“It’s not a problem for me, when she needs help I’m going to give it to her. I just want to make her happy.”

“Just her, huh?” He says.

Her eyes bulge in surprise, “That’s not what I mea-,” He cuts her off, a big smile on his face. 

“You can count on me Adora, you’re gonna make Glimmer _ so _ happy.” Adora couldn’t ask for more than that.

“Now come with me, I know exactly where to start.”

A few hours later, they’re sitting on a sofa just finishing watching a movie about a woman forcing her assistant to marry her so she doesn’t get kicked out of her kingdom and lose her job. She’s taken detailed notes and has several questions.

“So we’re not the ones getting married, does that matter?” She says, slightly puzzled and flipping through her notebook.

“No, it doesn’t matter, getting married it just like permanent dating.”

“Okay, why do they hate each other at first, are we supposed to hate each other? I don’t want to hate Glimmer at all.”

“You don’t have to hate each other, that’s just how they started out in this movie because movies like to make things dramatic.”

“Uhh, so how come the guys family is like that, is Glimmers family actually gonna hate me too if I go with her?” 

“No! They hated her because he told them all about how mean she was to him, you’re not mean to Glimmer, and she only says good things about you to everyone she talks to. You’re safe.” He’s smiling gently at her, but she has another question to ask.

“Should I kiss Glimmer? Is that a bad idea or would that help make the whole thing more convincing?” She’s a little worried at how much she wants him to say yes.

“You don’t have to kiss her if you don’t want to,” He’s got a little twinkle in his eye as he says that, “do you want to?”

Adora is taken aback by the question. “I don’t know!” Her blush is deep and goes all the way to her hairline. “Maybe? Why? Does it matter?”

“It does kind of matter Adora,” He says “think about it for a minute.”

Adora is thinking about it and she’s likes the pictures her mind can conjure up for her. She likes Glimmer, so much, and kissing her sounds like something she would really enjoy doing. Just like all the other things Bow said couples do together, like dates and hugs and holding hands, two out of three of those things she already does with Glimmer on the daily. But what does that mean? What is Bow trying to tell her?

“Adora.” Bow says.

“Yes?” She answers nervously.

“Do you want this to be a real date instead of a fake one?”

She thinks she knows the answer to that question and she so wants to answer honestly, so she does.

“Yes, I do.”

Bow is beaming at her now, and she’s both happy and descending into panic.

“But Bow, what does that mean? What if she doesn’t feel the same? She might think it’s weird and want me to stop or she might not even want to be around me anymore! This could make her hate me.” She’s doesn’t know how to handle this, it’s not that she’s never liked anyone before, but she’s never felt as strongly for anyone else and she does for Glimmer.

“Don’t worry! It’s okay, I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” He says confidently.

“Why?”

“Because Glimmer could never hate you.”

That gets her to calm down.

“You’re right, of course you are Bow.”

“You also don’t have to tell her you like her until you’re ready.” He says gently, with a soft smile and a hand on her shoulder. “I’ve had plenty of crushes before, it’s really hard to tell someone how you feel, but the feelings are nice all the same.” He pulls her in for a hug and she accepts it gratefully and holds him there for a moment before pulling away.

“Thanks Bow.”

“It’s all in a day’s work for a best friend.”

It’s at that moment that Glimmer appears in the room.

“AHHH-oh, hi Glimmer! What brings you here?” Adora says with sweat now forming on her forehead.

Glimmer looks at her strangely but then smiles and says “I’ve been looking all over the castle for you! I thought we were going to start planning for the wedding! Oh, and hey Bow!”

“Hey Glimmer!” He’s got a shining smile on his face, and Adora wonders how he can be so calm right now when her heart is beating a thousand times a minute.

Glimmer looks back at her again, “Come on Adora! We’ve only got a week, and we’ve got some work to do, we should pick out out outfits in advance, and um. Talk about my aunt Casta too. What were you guys doing anyway?”

“Nothing important! We watched a movie and then talked about it,” Adora stands quickly and takes Glimmers hand to lead her from the room. “now let’s go talk start planning, tell me about all that wedding etiquette stuff I don’t know.” She looks back at Bow while she’s leaving the room, and he winks and mimes zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key.


	2. Chapter 2

Glimmer has spent the week going through outfits, telling Adora about her family, and all the people who were going to be at the wedding that she didn’t know already. Which was a good amount of them. It’s not like she took the time to talk to anyone new at the Princess Prom before it was so rudely interrupted.

Glimmer says she won’t have to worry too much about etiquette at this wedding, Spinnerella and Netossa were pretty cool, and they didn’t expect anyone to make themselves uncomfortable. But Adora still wants to make a good impression on everyone, since she can’t have made herself look good at the Prom with how she acted, and Glimmer told her earlier that her eating habits… Left something to be desired. Shoving several handfuls of food in your mouth was generally frowned upon, according to Glimmer, and she had accidentally offended Frosta with her rudeness once already, even if they had made up she did not want to repeat that mistake with anyone else.

Glimmer also thinks practicing to be a couple is a good idea, and Adora can’t help but find herself agreeing with her, if only to take every chance to be as close to Glimmer as she can. She hasn’t asked her to kiss her, which is kind of a disappointment for Adora, but she doesn’t show it.

“So, we’re going to be sharing a room at the inn, Bow too, but they only have two beds so we can share. I know you don’t like sleeping alone anyway and we share all the time.” Glimmer says.

“Yeah, good idea.”

“When Aunt Casta see’s us, I’m going to tell her you’re my girlfriend, she knows you already and likes you a lot, she’s probably going to ask you how we got together, and we can just say we both realized we liked each other, and I asked you out. Since I did actually ask you to do this.”

“Yeah, uh-huh.” Adora says distracted.

Glimmer gets a worried look on her face and looks away, embarrassed. “You really don’t mind doing this for me right? It’s okay if you don’t, it’s a stupid idea anyway…”

Adora puts a hand on both of Glimmers shoulders to stop her talking, she promised she would help, and she’s not backing out now.

“Glimmer, I’m fine. I want to do this, I want to help you because you’re my friend and I care about you.” Adora puts a hand on Glimmers cheek and gently turns her face so she can look her in the eye. “We’re gonna have a great time at this wedding, and your aunt isn’t going to set you up with any weird nieces you don’t know.”

Glimmer smiles and then looks at the hand on her cheek and blushes.

Adora notices and blushes too and pulls away. “So about the formal wear. I was wondering something.”

“Shoot.”

“Do I have to wear a dress? Or can I wear pants this time?”

Glimmer gives her an absolutely lovely smile. “You can wear whatever you want, as long as we coordinate colors.” Glimmer takes her hand like she never wants to let go and tugs her toward the door.

“Let’s go _suit shopping_!” She says in a sing-song voice and gazing into her eyes before looking away again.

They walk the entire way there holding hands.

  


She’s getting ready at the inn the next day with Bow, he’s helping her tie her tie because she’s never done it and he’s done it, like, three times, and she’s preparing herself to say something now, before Glimmer arrives to pick them up after helping at the wedding. She offered to help make sure everything before it started went smoothly, leaving Bow and Adora with time to get ready in their room.

“I think I’m going to tell her when the wedding is over.”

“Tell who what?” Bow says, concentrating on tying her tie.

“Bow!” She says sharply, with a scrunched up face.

“I know, I know! I’m kidding Adora, that’s great! I’m so proud of you!” He has an enormous grin on his face as he finishes with her tie. “Ta-da! All done. Do you want any advice on your next romantic adventure?”

“No, I think I know what I’m going to say.” She’s nervous, but excited. She doesn’t even think Glimmer will like her back, at least not immediately, but maybe she’ll give her a chance if she’s lucky. If not, she knows there’s little chance of losing her as a friend. She wants to risk this and see where it could go.

Bow gives her a hug and an encouraging pat on the back. “You got this Adora! I believe in you, you’re gonna kill it!”

“I don’t wanna kill anything.”

“Adora you know that’s-” There’s a knock on the door and then Glimmer walks in.

“Hey guys! You ready yet? We’ve gotta start walking there in less than five minutes or we’re gonna be late, so let’s get going!”

“I’m ready, I told Perfuma I would meet her there, she’s gonna give me some gardening tips.” He heads out the door, Glimmer and Adora follow behind him at enough of a distance to talk without him hearing.

“Okay,” Says Glimmer, “just remember what I said, we’ll hold hands, you’ll put your arm around my shoulders or something maybe, we’ll dance a little, it’ll be fun. Whatever you want to do.”

“Okay, sounds great.”

“When she asks how we got together, remember what I said, we realized we liked each other, and I asked you out. You can improvise, but keep it simple, Casta’s smart, so maybe don’t try to lie all _too_ much.”

“Easy, I can do that. I’m great at improvising.”

Glimmer smiles at her and stares into her eyes for a few seconds. Not paying attention to the ground and tripping over a rock.

Adora catches her without thinking before she needs to teleport and pulls her up and close to her.

“Thanks. Haha, silly me. Not paying attention to the ground.” She looks embarrassed, and her face is red, she hides it in her hands that are trapped between them. Adora looks up and sees Bow looking back at them, smiling and giving her a thumbs up. She glares at him playfully and lets Glimmer go but keeps her hand. They start walking again.

“No problem, you’re good,” Adora says awkwardly, “I do that all the time.”

“Like you ever trip over anything! You’re so graceful. And pretty. You look awesome in that suit by the way. The light blue really compliments your eyes.” She’s keeping her eyes forward, presumably to avoid tripping over anything again.

Adora turns red, but happily accepts the compliment. “You look really pretty in that dress too. Not that you aren’t pretty all the time.”

Glimmer glances at her and giggles sweetly. “Thank you, I spent a lot of time picking it out, so I hoped you would, I even made sure it had blue straps on it!” She points them out with her free hand. “And here, let me put this on you.” She pulls out a bag Adora didn’t notice she was carrying and takes out a pretty pink and purple flower, tugs her down a bit so Adora is closer to her level and attaches it to her suit pocket. “Perfuma gave me this, we can match a little better now! Do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you, it’s beautiful.” She almost says _like you_ but thinks maybe two compliments like that in a row might give her away too soon. She’s not quite ready to tell her yet. But she takes Glimmer’s hand again and they start following Bow, who’s now far ahead of them.

Glimmer bounces a bit as she walks and Adora can’t help but find that endearing.

“This is gonna be so much fun!”


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding itself is grandiose affair, with lavish bouquets of flowers, courtesy of Perfuma, resting atop the tables in the banquet hall. The rest of the castle is decorated beautifully too, with ornate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and light shining in from the stained glass windows.

Adora’s thinks it’s beautiful, and she looks down at Glimmer who’s already staring up at her.

“Let’s find our seats, it’s about to start.” Glimmer says, while leading the way.

The ceremony is beautiful. The brides wrote their own vows, and Glimmer was crying from the second Spinnerella and Netossa caught eyes across the room from each other.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Adora whispers, head dipped low to be next to hers.

Glimmer sniffles and blows into a tissue, which she appears to have brought a pack of in her purse. “Nothing,” She says back as quietly as she can while holding back sobs. “I just really love weddings.”

Adora says nothing, but smiles softly and rubs Glimmers back in a futile attempt to soothe her and looks back up at two women.

At the reception, Glimmer has stopped crying, and they’re standing in a corner eating snacks while Glimmer tries to spot her aunt Casta. When she does, her eyes widen nervously and Casta sees her at the same time and rushes over.

“Glimmer! Adora! How are both of you?” Casta says, pulling them both in for a tight hug.

“We’re fine aunt Casta, how are you?”

“Oh wonderful! The wedding was beautiful, I may have shed a few tears by the end of the ceremony.” She laughs at that and looks at Glimmer and I expectantly without saying anything else.

There’s a beat of silence before Glimmer says.

“So! Aunt Casta, I know you wanted me to bring a date, and you already know Adora, but I’d like to reintroduce her as my new girlfriend!” Glimmer looks small as she nervously looks up at her aunt and smiles.

Casta looks shocked but pleased. “Oh Glimmer that’s wonderful! Tell me everything, how did it happen? When?”

“Well, a few weeks ago I just figured out how much I liked Adora, so I asked her out and she said yes. Really not much of a story there.” 

“Nonsense! There’s always a story, and I’m sure it’s  _ very _ romantic.” Casta says with a glint in her eye.

“No really, aunt Casta, it’s nothing too noteworthy I promise.” Glimmer glances behind Casta and her face grows panicked. “Oh no there’s my mom- I mean, oh look, it’s my mom. I thought she said she was staying home to watch over Bright Moon.” She says the last bit through gritted teeth. “I better go talk to her.”

She asks Casta if she could have a moment, she’ll be right back and then yanks Adora down by the collar frantically, kisses her cheek and turns her head to whisper in her ear. “Talk to Casta, about anything. I’ll distract my mom and get her to leave the room. I can’t lie to them both at the same time.” She teleports away to Angella, leaving Adora as red as a cherry and alone with Casta.

“Adora! You haven’t said a word since I got here, it’s been too long! How have you been?”

Honestly, Adora is grateful she’s dealing with Casta and not Angella, she knows Glimmer can handle her mother. “I’m alright Ma’am, thank you. How are you?”

“So formal! There’s no need to call me ma’am darling,” She says enthusiastically, “and enough about me, give me the details. I want to hear everything!” She pulls Adora over to the nearest empty table and stares excitedly into her eyes. 

Although they look very different, her excitement reminds Adora a lot of Glimmer.

“Well you know it’s like she said, she asked me out after we figured out how much we like each other.” She says while looking at her hands in her lap.

“Oh come now! There’s always more than that? What made you realize? How did she ask you?”

“Well,” Adora says, “I guess I’ve kind of liked her since I met her, I’ve only really thought about it recently. I just thought about how she’s always there for me and she always knows how to make me feel better and always listens to what I have to say, she just makes me really happy,” she giggles nervously, “she’s pretty too.”

Casta throws her head back and laughs, obviously pleased by what she’s said, which is a relief. “Well don’t sell yourself short sweetie, you’re also a beautiful young lady! I’m sure you make Glimmer happy too. Now, how did she ask you?”

“Actually it was because of you.”

“Oh?” Her face is surprised but she looks eager for more of the story.

“You sent her a letter and said you wanted to set her up with one of Spinnerella’s nieces, and she says that’s what finally pushed her to ask me! Haha. Yeah. She didn’t want to try going on a date with someone she didn’t know when she already wanted to date me. And I said yes.” That wasn’t entirely a lie, so she didn’t feel very bad telling it.

“That’s wonderful Adora, I’m so happy for you both! I also see someone I need to talk to, so toodles!” She gives Adora another hug and bids her farewell one last time.

Now Adora is alone.

She sighs deeply and leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. That went a lot better than expected.

When she feels a hand stroke her hair she opens her eyes and looks up to see Glimmer smiling down at her, she looks beautiful framed in the golden light coming from the ceiling above.

“Hey.” Adora says, suddenly struck by the urge to kiss her, but she doesn’t.

“Hey yourself, where did my aunt go?”

“She saw someone she knew and went to talk to them, what about your mom?”

“The same, I told her we see eachother every day and she should talk to some new people. Expand her friend group a little bit, not that I’m one to talk. I have, like, two friends.”

“You do not!” Adora says indignantly almost offended for Glimmer, “You’ve got me and Bow, and all the princesses, and even our weird horse! That’s a lot more than two, give yourself some credit. You’re amazing.”

She’s standing close to Glimmer, and takes her hand again, not embarrassed to tell Glimmer to be nicer to herself. If she doesn’t then Adora will be nice enough for the both of them.

Glimmer blushes and smiles, looking at her feet and digging her heel into the floor as she swings their hands between them. She looks so happy and Adora is glad to be the reason for it.

She nervously runs her free hand through her hair, gives her that smile Adora can’t ever say no to, and says, “Let’s go dance, I like this song.”

Adora’s not the best dancer in the world, but she thinks Glimmer is, so she follows her lead and has a lot of fun for the next few minutes. When the song is over Glimmer see’s Bow at the snack table talking to Sea Hawk and Perfuma and she pulls Adora over to them.

“Bow! I feel like I haven’t seen you all night, what’s going on? And hey Perfuma how are you? I didn’t get to talk to you much during the wedding prep!” Her face is still flushed from dancing, and she high fives Sea Hawk by way of greeting. Bow and Perfuma answer her.

“I’m good! Just really hungry, I haven’t eaten all day because I was so excited for the wedding food!” Bow has a plate in his hands piled high with cakes and snacks to show it.

Perfuma looks between them excitedly, “I’m great! Bow also tells me you two are on a date, so” She gets a sly look in her eye and smiles at them, “how’s the date going? How did it happen?  _ When _ did it happen?”

“Yeah,” a monotone voice behind them says, walking past them and draping an arm over Perfuma’s shoulder, “Hey, yes, it’s me. Why didn’t you guys tell us you were going to be here like,  _ together _ together?”

Adora doesn’t know what to do, she looks down at Glimmer, not knowing if she wants her to directly lie to their friends or if she would rather do it herself.

Glimmer looks like she didn’t expect everybody to be ganging up on her like this and promptly turns very red, but other than that she keeps her cool.

“It’s just one date you guys, we’re having a good time, we’ve been spending a lot of time together and so I asked her to come with me as my date. I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it! Calm down.” She giggles nervously, eyes darting across the room and she stands closer to Adora, pulls her arm over her shoulders and clutches at the jacket fabric on her back to calm her nerves.

“Okay,” Mermista says with a small smirk on her face and her voice still a monotone, while staring at her nails, “I can’t say I’m surprised you two are on a date, just that you, uh, didn’t tell us about it is all.”

_ Oh no _ , Adora thought,  _ Glimmer looks like she’s going to explode. _

“Okay Mermista, that’s enough, it’s one date, nothing to make a fuss about right?” Adora says, trying to defend Glimmer and herself.

“Yeah you guys,” Bow says, “Let them have an evening together and don’t tease them!”

Perfuma interjected, “We’re not teasing, we’re just happy for them! We all kind of expected this, with how they act around each oth-”

“OKAY, okay yes, sorry everyone I need to get some air. Come on Adora.” Adora waves them all goodbye, she’s also eager to get out of there, and Glimmer looks about as embarrassed as she feels. Maybe even more. 

She doesn’t really understand what they’re talking about though. She guesses she must be obvious with her feelings, but how does Glimmer act around her? Is it different from how she is around everyone else? When they make it outside they walk a little ways away from the castle, away from all the people. It’s night time now, and the moon is high in the sky.

“Are you okay?” She asks Glimmer, “You seem a little... stressed.”

Glimmer balls up her fists and throws them in the air, “Ughhh. I’m fine. I need to sit down. Take a breath.”

Adora spots a tree and they walk there to sit under it in the grass, Glimmer leans her head against her shoulder and sighs deeply while closing her eyes. She reaches for Adora’s hand to fit their fingers together, it feels nice and Adora could sit here forever like this.

They sit like that in silence for a moment before Glimmer speaks.

“Why did you agree to do this for me, Adora?” Raising her head to look her in the eye.

Adora is surprised by the question, “To help you out, of course. What other reason would there be?” She looks away as she says this, worried that her blush would give her away, but also wishing she could tell Glimmer everything without opening her mouth.

“Well there’s certainly easier ways for me to avoid a date that aren’t doing exactly what my aunt wanted and setting a date up for myself, now that I really think about it.”

“Yeah, maybe there was an easier way.” Adora looks back at her to see she looks embarrassed but determined. She looks beautiful bathed in the dappled moonlight shining through the tree top above them and Adora is momentarily struck again by the desire to kiss her.

“I think what Mermista and Perfuma were saying back there is that I’m not subtle about my feelings.”

“What feelings?” Adora asks, and Glimmer gives her a long-suffering look, she thinks she knows what feelings she means now, she’s just scared to take the leap.

“The ones that mean I like you, a lot.” 

This is her chance and she means to take it. Glimmer is really throwing herself out there right now, and Adora wants to catch her.

“I said yes because I wanted this to be a real date, but I didn’t actually figure that out by myself. Bow helped me a little bit.” Glimmer laughs softly as she reaches up to brush a stray hair from her face, when it lingers there Adora reaches up to hold it in place.

“I like you Glimmer, so much.” She’s feeling brave now, and when she leans in halfway, Glimmer cups her face with her hands and pulls her down closer to her as Adora wraps her arms around her waist.

“This feels good,” Adora says, she doesn’t want to move from this spot, and she presses her forehead to Glimmers.

“Yeah, it does. You know what would make it even better?” Glimmer’s speaking so softly now, just loud enough for Adora to hear her.

They pull each other in to press their lips together at the same time, and kiss softly. Glimmer holds them firmly together, grounding her to earth. Which is good, because Adora feels like she could float up to the sky at any moment.

When they pull away, she sees Glimmer is blushing furiously but smiling, like she just took down a Horde battalion single handed and she’s glowing.

She looks so happy that Adora kisses her again, and two more times in quick succession to make up for some of the times she’s  _ wanted _ to kiss her this week, and Glimmer’s got a goofy and dazed look on her face when Adora pulls her head to her chest and they lean back against the tree again.

“Your heart’s beating so fast.” She’s got an ear to Adora’s chest and she’s hugging her tightly, like she’s cold even though the night air is warm and comforting. Her eyes are closed and she looks more relaxed than she’s seen her all night. Adora leans her head back against the trunk and closes her eyes too, basking in what feels like victory.

“Yeah, that’s because of you.” Adora’s a smooth talker when the situation requires. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since you asked me to pretend to be your girlfriend.”

Glimmer hides her face in her chest but she can’t completely hide her smile.

“I’ve known I liked you since before we went to Mystacor, so I think I might have you beat. I didn’t think I had a chance at you liking me back though.”

“How could I not? You’re amazing, you’re always there for me, you’ve never let me down,” Adora looks down at her earnestly. “I’ve liked you more than anyone else since I met you, I just didn’t think about it until I had to confront it directly. I love spending time with you, and sitting around doing nothing is only any fun when you’re there with me. You’re perfect Princess.”

“You can stop now, I don’t think it’s possible for me to blush anymore.” even as she says that, her face turns more red, and she pulls away from Adora so she can cover her face with her hands.

Adora laughs and takes one of Glimmers hands in hers, “Let’s go inside, Bow will be wondering where we are soon. You don’t look upset anymore, just cute.”

The redness Adora sees now is also spread to her neck and shoulders, but Glimmer smile’s at her and agrees. They walk hand in hand together to find their friends and enjoy the rest of the night.

Nothing could ruin this for them, not even a bit of teasing from their friends.


End file.
